A Very Ginger Holdiay
by Pixiedustmagic
Summary: Merry Christmas everybody! This is my holiday special. Follow our favourite red headed girls through some of their more memorable Christmas seasons. Set during all their teen years.


**So here is my Christmas Harry Potter special! I'm not sure if it's any good or not. In fact it is probably not that good at all. But bear with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, there would be a book about the Marauders out by now! reviews**

_Marauder Time..._

Lily Evans walked through the school grounds, pulling her jacket close to herself. She glanced up at the lit up windows of Hogwarts. She would have to come back in soon, but for now, she just needed time to think.

Normally she spent Christmas time at home. Her mother laughing, and father joking, her sister coming out of her sulking shell for that one night. All four of them opening presents by the fire, and stuffing themselves with cookies. Sometimes Severus would come over to, just to escape his house. Petunia never liked it, but her parents welcomed him readily into their house.

That was part of the reason Lilly was here this year, instead of at home. If she went back, Severus would have many chances to try to talk to her, to apologize. And frankly, Lilly didn't want to hear it. He had called her _Mudblood. _She knew it was a slip of the tongue, but had he bean thinking that the whole time? That she was a little filthy Mudblood? All the years they were friends?

The other reason Lily had stayed at Hogwarts was a sulky girl with an arsenal of mean names. Yup, you guessed it. Petunia. Lately she had seemed even nastier then usual. Whenever Lily visited home, Petunia would either lock herself in her room, call Lily a freak, or stay away from her completely. She never even sent any letters. Lily didn't want that. She wanted it to be how it used to be, when they were sisters, when they were best friends.

And the last reason... The most confusing reason really. An annoying reason. An irritating, Quidditch playing, attention seeking, disappearing every month reason. **(A/N I really do like him, but I also think Lily would think this.)**

Lily didn't understand it. Why would this guy influence her so much? He annoyed her to no end. Yet...

_Flashback_

_"Hey Evans!" A dark haired boy called, running up to the redhead. "Are you staying here for Christmas this year?"_

_Lily gave him a glance. "No. Why would I? I always go home."_

_James flashed her a grin. "So you could hang out with me of course!" _

_Lily rolled her eyes. "Another reason for going home."_

_ James gasped, and stumbled back, holding his hand to his chest. __"You wound me with your words."_

_"Leave me alone, or my words won't be the only thing wounding you." Lily shot at him, turning away. When James tried to catch up with her, she simply sighed and said, "I warned you." She sent a Stinging Curse over her shoulder, not even looking back when she heard him fall on the ground._

_"Told you it was a no go Prongs." She heard Sirius say. She considered it to herself. Maybe...Maybe it wasn't._

_End of Flashback_

Lily sighed softly to herself. She had no idea why she had taken James seriously. She had been looking forward to the holidays, and planning the spend them at home too.

Well, whatever to reason was, Lily was...glad she had stayed. She was actually having a good time, even though she missed her parents. She had never stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas before, and had no idea how fun it was. The feasts, the games, the pranks.

Speaking of pranks...

_Splash! _Lily grinned to herself as she heard the hollering and hysterical laughter.

"Hey, Evans!" James called, sopping wet, sticking his head out of a window. "Was this your doing?"

"Who, innocent old me?" Lily shouted up. "You think the girls and I put water balloons above your dormitories? Why would we ever do that? Oh yeah, because you filled _our _dormitories with snow!"

"We're going to get you Evans!" Sirius said, shoving James out of the way.

"Good luck with that Black." Lily replied.

She laughed to herself as she started to walk back to the castle. What the boys didn't know was that they had hidden water balloons in other places too. As soon as they enter one of their secret passages, they will be soaking wet...

_Harry Potter Time..._

_Bam! Bam! _Ginny Weasley winced as she heard the loud sounds coming from her brother's room. They knew now they were actually doing something in there, not just making noise, but it always made her nervous. Whatever they were making could potentially destroy the house. It was a wonder that Mrs. Weasley hadn't broke down the door and demanded to know what they were making.

Suddenly Ginny heard voices, two boys, stomping down the stairs.

"Hey Harry." Ron said. "Do you hear that?"

Ginny's heart thudded and she heard his voice. "You mean Fred and George? Yeah, who in the house _can't _hear them."

"No, I mean do you hear _that?"_ Ron said. Ginny realized she had been thudding her foot nervously. She held it still. "No, never mind, it's gone." Ron said.

The boys moved down the stairs, and Ginny sighed. Being around Harry always gave her goosebumps. No matter what she said or did, she still had a crush on Harry. Probably would for a long long time. She knew that was probably wrong as she was dating Dean. But she really couldn't help it.

Ginny was pretty sure he would never take notice of her. She was just his best friend's little sister. He had known her since she was 10 years old.

At first he was just her idol. The Boy Who Lived. Someone to marvel at. But then came the Chamber of Secrets.

_Oh._ She hated thinking of that place. Of _him. _Tom. Tom Riddle. When she first got the diary, she thought it was nothing special. A ragged old book. Then she first wrote in it.

_Flashback_

_'Hello, I am Ginny Weasley.' she wrote. 'I really don't know how to start a diary entry.' Suddenly her words disappeared. She started back. What just happened?_

_"Hello Ginny Weasley." Came red letters, floating onto the page. Ginny screamed. Her heart was beating faster then it should. She scrambled up against her bedroom wall. She breathed heavily for several minutes. Once calmed down,she cautiously set her pen down again._

_'Who-What are you?' After a few seconds, the words disappeared, and the ink resurfaced, forming different words._

_'I am Tom Riddle. I have been trapped in this journal.' _

_'Are you-Are you friendly?' Ginny wrote._

_'I would like to think so, yes.' Tom wrote. Ginny thought she could see a bit of amusement in his words. 'You are very good company Ginny.'_

_'Do you really think so?' Ginny wrote shyly. 'Most people just think I'm boring.'_

_'Boring?' Tom wrote. 'Not at all. In fact, this is the best conversation I have had in years. Of course I haven't had a conversation in years, but still.' Ginny laughed to herself, putting her pen down again._

_End of Flashback_

That was the start. He had seemed so charming, so helpful at first. She told him about her troubles, and her dreams. He was compassionate, and understanding. Ginny now realized that that had all been a lie.

Then, at Hogwarts, Ginny started having blackouts. She couldn't remember what she did at certain times of a day. Sometimes she would wake up with blood, or feathers on her shirt. It scared the Merlin out of her.

Then she realized Tom was behind it. She threw away the diary, but it didn't help. She was still brought to the Chamber of Secrets. She was still forced to have her life energy sapped, fueling Voldemort's return.

Then Harry saved her. That's when she realized she had a mega crush on him. He was a hero, a Gryffindor to the core.

Suddenly Ginny sat up with a start. Gosh, it was the day before Christmas, and she had been spending it brooding about Tom and Harry! She scrambled up from her bed, pulling out some presents and wrapping paper from under her bed. Last minute wrapping to do.

Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mom, Dad, and finally... a gift or Harry. She smiled down at the miniature Quidditch field. She hoped he liked it.

_Second Generation Time..._

"Remind me again, why aren't we just Apparating?" James asked. "Or using Floo powder?"

"_Because." _Harry said to his son. "Your mother and I are trying to teach you that you can't use magic for everything."

"That's right James." Lily Luna said, smirking. "Very character building."

"Mm hm." Albus agreed. "Helps you appreciate what you have. Really helps you understand what Muggles and Squibs go through."

Harry shook his head sadly. "You two remind me so much of..."

"Of Uncle George and Uncle Fred." Ginny finished, with a wry smile.

The group fell silent. The kids had never met Uncle Fred, but they knew his story. They all knew Uncle George. He was a great man, always cracking jokes, but something about him always seemed hollow.

"Okay." James said, breaking the silence. "I get the whole appreciate magic thing. But why did we need to walk all this way?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "James don't be daft. We didn't walk! We took a bus, and now we're walking from the bus stop! Honestly, it's not that far."

"It's a bit surprising that you're the school Quidditch star, and can't walk a few blocks." Ginny said amused. James grumbled something about, "Why are they all ganging up on me?"

After a few more minutes of chatter, they arrived at their destination.

"Finally!" James called. He feigned exhaustion as he knocked the door, and the rest of his family laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Coming!" A girl's voice called. "Hugo, don't push!"

"But I want to get a door!" A boy protested. "Come on Rose, just let me get the door!"

"No!" Rose called.

"For heavens sake can one of you just get it?" a women asked. The door swung open, and Hermione smiled at them apologetically.

"Sorry about that." she said. "They're teenagers and still fight like children. If you ask me, it because they take after their father."

"Hey!" they heard Ron call.

"Alright, come on in. Everybody is waiting for you." Hermione said. "Lily, are you alright?"

Lily started. "Yes, why?"

"Something about your face... You just look sad, dear." Hermione said. Lily looked around, an alarmed look on her face. Thankfully, none of her family had heard. They had all gone inside already.

"How could you tell?" Lily whispered. Hermione just shook her head and smiled.

"Come on in. We'll talk later."

Lily nodded, and obliged. She walked in, to see all of her cousins, and family friends.

Every year, the whole Weasley/Potter/Scamander/Malfoy clan gathered at Godric's Hollow during Christmas. And of course Teddy, who wasn't a Weasley/Potter/Scamander/Malfoy, but was considered one by everybody.

"Hey Lily!" Rose called, bounding over, wild frizzy red array. "Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" Lily said, putting a smile on her face. Rose saw right through it.

"Aw, you're still hung up about aren't you?" she said, giving Lily a hug. "You know she didn't mean it!"

Lily just shook her head. "Let's just not worry about it. It's Christmas!"

"Alright." Rose said, still eyeing her. "But if you want to talk about it, you got all of us," she motioned to everybody in the house, "At your back."

"Good to know, but really I'm fine." Lily laughed.

The two girls linked arms and went to go talk with their relatives.

"Hey Rose." Lily said, smirking. "How's Scorose coming?"

"Oh, not this again!" Rose groaned. "It's never going to happen! 'Scorose' is not real!" **(A/N I love Scorose!)**

"Come on!" Lily teased. "You two have a whole fan base!"

"Oh really?" Rose asked. "How about Lilcan then? Or Lilsander?"

"Well, you can't have both!" Lily protested. "Choose one then!"

"Are you two fangirling again?" Fred Jr. asked, passing by the get a drink.

"No!" They both called together.

"Yeah, you are." Roxanne said, grinning, from the couch.

"Lily!" Hermione called. "Could you come over?"

Lily exchanged nervous glances with Rose, and headed over.

"Yes Aunt 'Mione?" Lily said cautiously.

"Luna and I just want to talk to you." The bushy haired women smiled. "Come on upstairs, where we can talk in private. Luna is waiting for us there." Lily nodded, and they both walked up the stairs.

They found a women with long, wispy blonde hair, looking out the window.

"Hi Aunt Luna." Lily greeted.

"Hello Lily Luna." Luna smiled. She always liked to call Lily by her first and middle name, as a little pun. "'Mione told me you were feeling a bit down."

Lily thought back to the incident that happened a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_"Great job Lily." Professor Longbottom said, smiling warmly. "An O in Herbology for sure this year." He gave her an meaningful glance, which she returned with a bashful smile. _

_Last term Lily hadn't done that well in Herbology, and her father wasn't very happy with her. Professor Longbottom was one of the only people outside of the family who knew. _

_The bell rang out metallic and loud. "Alright everybody!" Professor Longbottom called. "Hand in your gloves, and don't forget your homework." All the kids nodded, and did so. Lily came out of class with her friends as always. But they froze right outside the door.'_

_"An O for sure." Daisy Thomas imitated mockingly. "Of course. She's the Chosen One's daughter. Why shouldn't she get perfect grades, and special treatment?"_

_"It has nothing to do with my dad Daisy." Lily said firmly._

_"Oh, so it's just because you do so well in Herbology then?" Daisy said snidely. "What did you last year? A P?"_

_Lily felt her cheeks burn._

_"Hey." Rose said stepping forward. "That's not fair. You didn't do so well either, if I remember right."_

_James, who had been on his way to Herbology himself, glared at her. "If you know what's good for you, you would leave her alone. She has the whole Weasley/Potter/Scamander/Malfoy clan **(Heh)** on her side."_

_Daisy grumbled but stepped back._

_Lily smiled at her friends._

_End of Flashback_

Lily looked at her aunts. She wondered if Daisy really did bother her.

No, no she didn't. _She _knew she was more then Harry Potter's daughter. _She_ knew she didn't get special treatment. _She _knew she was really smart. And even better, so did her friends and family.

"No, nothing is making me feel down."

* * *

**Alright! Merry Christmas to all! **

**Peace and Pixies!**

**~ Pixiedustmagic**


End file.
